It has been a consistent challenge for wheelchair users, mobility device users, and those that assist them, to secure their wheelchairs and/or mobility devices in a stable position in a moving vehicle, while the user is seated therein. Current known systems utilize a strap or latch system that secures the wheel, axle, and/or frame of the wheelchair within a vehicle through the use of strap and tie down methods. While these systems and methods are universal in their ability to accommodate a wide range of differing wheelchair designs, they are typically cumbersome and time consuming for users and their assistance personnel. Moreover, these systems typically cannot be performed alone by a person confined to or otherwise seated within a wheelchair or mobility device and therefore require the assistance of another person. This is because a person seated in the wheelchair or mobility device typically cannot reach the strap and tie down systems.
Systems that clamp the wheels of a wheelchair for securing thereof have been developed. These systems are designed to engage the wheels automatically or upon activation. However, restraint of a wheelchair by the wheels does not provide a satisfactorily rigid connection of the wheelchair seat or seating device to a transportation vehicle, particularly in the event of rough terrain or an accident. Further, these wheel clamp systems also take up considerable space within the transportation vehicle. Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide a universal system for coupling and effectuating elevation changes of a seating device and/or wheelchair that includes a simple rigid connection for securing the wheelchair and/or seating device in a stationary position. In the case of a public transportation bus, for instance, it is known that present developments for wheelchair clamping devices addressing the deficiencies of tie down systems take up a significant amount of space, thereby decreasing the effective area, where the predominant use is not related to those of disability or limited mobility. It would be desirable to provide a system that also overcomes this disadvantage.
Moreover, it is also a known challenge for wheelchair users, mobility device users, and those that assist them, to lift their wheelchair and/or other mobility device from the ground up into a vehicle or other mode of transportation, or to negotiate level changes within an architectural structure, such as a building. As is known, a large amount of effort and/or mechanical assistance is required to assist or lift a person from ground level to a driving or riding position in a vehicle. This is true for a person that has some physical impairment that limits their ability to climb into a vehicle, such as for example, a person with a walker or a cane. This is equally true for those that are not physically able to climb into a vehicle, including those that require a wheelchair. Moreover, significant effort and/or mechanical assistance is also required to lift or lower a person of physical disability from one elevation to another within any architectural building.
Most current systems that provide assistance in elevating a person in a wheelchair or seating device to a driving or riding position, such as is required for entry into a vehicle, require that the wheelchair or seating device be positioned on a platform or similar structure, which is then lifted with the person seated thereon, to raise them to the level of the vehicle. These platform type systems typically require a large amount of space and are therefore costly and disadvantageous. Further, after the wheelchair or seating device has been lifted, the wheelchair or seating device must further be moved into position and then secured within the vehicle. This typically requires that the wheelchair or seating device be latched in position through tying down of the wheel or the axle, as discussed above. Only after the wheelchair or seating device has been secured, can the vehicle be operated safely for the occupant of the wheelchair or seating device.
Several current lifting systems are available that can transfer a person from a position on ground into a vehicle. These lifting systems include a lifting seat that is an integral part of the lifting system. These systems thus require the physical transfer of the person from their wheelchair or seating device into the lifting chair. On ce the person is located in the lifting seat, the seat is lifted and rotated by the lifting system to a secure position within the transportation mode. These systems also require the step of storing the now unused wheelchair or seating device in the vehicle by an aiding attendant before vehicle operation, such that they can be used again by the person when unloaded from the lifting seat. This is thus not a system that can readily be used independently by the user.
It would therefore be advantageous to provide a coupling system that would place a lifting system in communication with a wheelchair and enable both the lifting and securing steps of the wheelchair to easily allow persons that require the use of a wheelchair to enter and exit the vehicle as compared to current systems. In the case of an able, or limited mobility person, it would also be advantageous to provide a coupling system for use with a seating element instead of a wheelchair that secures and lifts the seating element. At present, there are no known systems that can accommodate different seating configurations and thus allow for adaptation to a person's changing mobility capabilities or to the abilities of another user.
There presently exists no universal rapidly deployable rigid system for use in securing and/or effectuating elevation changes of seating devices or wheelchairs. It would therefore be desirable to provide a universal wheelchair coupling device that can be utilized with different attachment devices and lifting structures employed by different vehicles and/or architectural applications. Current universal lift platform devices for rapidly deploying and lifting wheelchairs and/or other seating devices require significant space and are not efficient for use in vehicles, boats, bus, and architectural settings where the predominant use is not related to those of disability or limited mobility. It would thus be desirable to provide a coupling device that allows for universal attachment to more compact systems capable of use with a wider variety of vehicles and also requiring less devoted space.